4-Substituted resorcinols are known to provide anti-aging and lightening benefits to the skin when applied topically. For various reasons, such as cost and formulation integrity it is desirable to reduce the concentration of 4-substituted resorcinols in topical skin products. However, reducing the concentration of 4-substituted resorcinols can also reduce the observed benefit. Accordingly, the inventors have recognized the need for formulations with reduced concentrations of 4-substituted resorcinols. Surprisingly, the inventors have found that low oil compositions that include a high carbon chain ester can be formulated with low concentrations of 4-substituted resorcinols and still provide skin benefits.